This proposal for a HIV vaccine trials unit comes to fill an empty space in the HIV prevention effort in Dominican Republic. It objectives corresponds to NIH general objective of improve the public health in United States and abroad. The specific aims of this proposal are the following: In order to achieve these aims, we have developed the following specific objectives, which support some of the specific aims of the HVTN leadership application: [unreadable] 1. To contribute to the development of an effective vaccine against HIV by: [unreadable] Conducting clinical trials that evaluate the safety, immunogenicity, and efficacy of candidate vaccines [unreadable] Facilitating access to specific high risk populations for HIV vaccine multi-center studies [unreadable] 2. To develop an effective program of community education that facilitates the recruitment and retention of target population groups for HIV vaccine clinical trials. [unreadable] 3. To contribute to the reduction of HIV incidence through educational initiatives directed toward changing risk-taking behaviors. [unreadable] 4. To contribute to the understanding of HIV/AIDS in efforts to reduce the stigma and discrimination against people; who live with HIV/AIDS. [unreadable] 5. To increase the understanding, acceptance, and support for HIV vaccine research. [unreadable] To reach this aims we are proposing the establishment of an HIV Vaccine Trials Unit that perform phase I, II or III trials in order to help in the run through a preventive HIV vaccine as well as perform a community education program that allow the develop of social, political and scientific communities support to HIV vaccine research and the awareness about HIV prevention. [unreadable] [unreadable] ADMINISTRATIVE COMPONENT: [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]